More Than Friends
by THEPRINCESSdxc
Summary: Now that Courtney and Duncan are finally together, things seem to have finally be working out for them. Or has it? Follow Duncan and Courtney as the deal with family, friends, and the last year of high school. Sequel to "Friends"
1. Back Again

**Ah! It's the sequel to "Friends"!:D I hope you all enjoy!:)**

**Courtney's POV**

"I can not believe you two are going out again!" Bridgette squeal right at the other side of the lunch table.

Me and Duncan had only come out with our relationship this morning after a whole week of keeping it on the down low. But it was pretty obvious already. Though Bridgette needed confirmination in order to believe it. And now that we comfirmed, she is going crazy.

I know that she is happy for me, but I also know she is worried that Duncan is going to hurt me again. Which I love her for! But maybe she is over reacting a bit...

"For the fifth time... _Calm Down!_" Duncan groaned from my side of the table, one arm around my shoulders and the other going in to steal some of my fries. I was _not _having that. So I quickly swatted away his hungry hand and shoved a fry in my mouth.

"Just give me a moment to let it settle in." Bridgette sighed. Finally showing some sort of emotion that she was calming down. Thank god!

"Bridge, we gave you all morning." I groan in protest.

"Well, you should have know I would need more time!" she put her hands up in the air in protest.

All I did was laugh as my response. Things finally seemed like they were coming into place. For the first time in a long time I was finally happy and content with my life. Which was a very rare thing for me to say, but it was true. I just couldn't wait to see what was going to happen with the rest of this year, because things were already looking up.

I turned over to look at Duncan, and smiled. He was just so- How do I say it? Amazing. Ever since we started going out he has been spending more time over at my house just hang out and talking. It was so relaxing, just being together. Yes it was different then how we usually acted when we use to date, but things seemed to have changed since then. We both have became more mature, and I can only hope that we won't fight for a long time from now. But seeing our history, things were going to get heated up soon...

He turned his head towards mine and saw me smiling at him. I blushed but didn't look away. He smiled his brilliant smile and leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips before going back to his lunch.

"Ew! You guys! There is still single people at this table!" Geoff complained. Me and Duncan both turned to him and gave him confused faces. "What?"

"Aren't you in a relationship?" I ask, referring to Bridge.

"Besides me and Bridgette." he said.

"But you two are the only other people here..."

"Yeah-Well-You got me there..."

I laugh for what seems like the thousandth time today. Duncan laughs with me. I suddenly realized for the first time that we were the only people at the table. I wonder if Gwen is angry at me for getting back with Duncan...

When Bridgette and Geoff start to talk to each other and take their attention away from us Duncan leans over, I thought he was going to kiss me so I close my eyes. I hear Duncan laugh again and give me a kiss on the forehead, I open my eyes and give him my best puppy dog eyes ever.

"I'm sorry, Princess. There will be plenty of time for kisses later." he whispers, pulling my bangs back out of my face and pnating another kiss on my forehead. God, how I wished I could kiss him. But this was enough- for now. "I was going to tell you to meet me at my house later at twelve."

"Okay..." I whisper back. I can not wait for tonight.

_*At Mid-Night*_

"Psst... Duncan..." I yell/whisper. Searching for Duncan in front of his house. I'm pretty sure his parents and brothers were already sleeping so I was trying to be as quiet as I could be. I had no idea why he wanted me to come over so late and at the time he asked me I was in such a blissful mood that I didn't think to ask.

"Over here." I hear Duncan's voice whispers back. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. Up until I saw him on the hood of his car. Next thing I know I'm up there with him holding his hand and looking at the stars.

"It's so beautiful." I mumble, referring to the night sky.

"This is so cheesy, but... It is." he says and I turn my head and see him looking at me. God, he is so corny. But I was happy for it. To the beginning of all great relationships came alot of corny moments that would make any single person gag. But it was super sweet, and I loved it. I smile and lean in, but he captures my lips first. And we lay their silently making out for a couple of minutes until I pull away, much to both of our dismays.

"You can be... So corny sometimes." I say between pants of breath.

"I know..." he replies, going in for another kiss. I lightly put my hand on his chest and push him away slightly. He frowns but I kiss him on the cheek. Which he moves so sneakly from to were my lips aren't on his cheek, but his lips.

"Duncan, I'm serious." I hiss. "Why did you have me come here?"

"Can't I spend time with my girlfriend without people around?" he complains, while I smirk.

"So you want alone time?"

"Of course."

I lean up on my elbows so my lips are to his ear. "Then why didn't you say so? Why don't we sneak out of here and come to my place?" I whisper, and playfully pull at his collar.

"The princess' dark side is showing." Duncan whispers back. And the light breeze his breath let's out tickles my ear and sends shivers down my back.

I say nothing but slide off the hood of the car and walk slowly to my car. Duncan follows after me without hesitation. And soon we are in the car and he is driving while I changed stations.

"How has Amma been?" Duncan asked as I look up at him from behind my hair. He keeps his eyes on the road, because he knows I hate it when he looks away. But every now and then I see him sneak peeks at me.

"She's alright..." I trail off while looking at the radio. A mischevious glint flickers in my eyes. "She is away right now visting family."

"Which means..."

"No one is at my house right now."

I sense Duncan smile in the drivers seat and I lean back in mine and smile too.

By the time we reach the house I get impatient.

When I open the door and step foot inside I grab Duncan by his collar and pull him in for a kiss. He happily gives in and shuts the door behind him. I pushed him back into the now closed door and bite his lip. He bites mine back and I smile as he dives in for another kiss.

The sexually tension was building up as he picks me up by my waist and I latch on to him with both my legs around his torso. Both of my hands were in his hair pulling so hard it must have hurt.

He puts one hand on the small of my back while the other slips into my jeans. I gasp and he takes that as an opening to slip his tongue in my mouth.

He some how makes it up the stairs and outside of my room, I drag one hand away from his hair and open the door. He stumbles in and throws me on the bed without taking his lips off mine. He is about to put a hand in my shirt before my cell phone rings.

We both pull away.

"Let it ring." I say, kissing his neck.

"It might be important." he gets out between breaths. I can here in his voice that he wants to ignore it too, but at the same time is concerned on who the caller is and what he/she wants.

I pull away and reach for the phone and click answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

The person on the other line doesn't respond and I want so bad to hang up and get back to Duncan. But then I hear it. Okay not _it._ But a she. I haven't heard her voice in a long time but it is so familar. One that I have heard thousands of times in my nightmares.

"Hey." she breaths out.

And in a struggled breath I get out the word, "Mom?"


	2. Not Again

**Courtney's POV**

"Hey, honey." I hear my mom say on the other side of the phone. Her voice sounds sweet, but it's all a lie. She is never sweet. I'm about to hang up the phone when I hear her talk again. "Please don't hang up."

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask, venom leaking in my voice. Duncan is lying next to me, looking at me confused. He lifts up one eyebrow at me, mentally asking me who it is. I shake my head at him, not wanting him to know. I'll probably tell him later.

"I need to talk to you." my mother pleads. I don't believe any word she says. I know my mother, and I know for a fact that she is a good actress.

"Do you know?" I fire back. I wanted this conversation to be over with already.

"Courtney, please. Me and your father really want to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"We wanted to come over to talk to you face to face..." she trails off.

"Then why didn't you?"

"We were afraid that you would run away."

"You know me so well." I say in a mono-tone voice.

"Do you think we could come over-maybe on Saturday- and talk?"

I think over my mothers request in my mind. Worst thing that could happen when they come over is that I could walk out of the house and ignore them for the rest of my life, which really isn't that bad seeing as I barely even know them. So after thinking it over I agree to let them come over.

"I can't wait to see you." she says, it almost sounds like she's crying. _Almost._

"I can." I reply bitterly before hanging up.

I put the phone on my dresser and lie on the bed. Duncan drapes one arm over my torso. He knows that I'm no longer in the mood for anything, and just lays there. I'm thankful for it. I don't know if I could talk about it right now. So instead of asking me question, he just rubs small circles right above my hip.

"I know that you want to know who it was." I say, not looking at his face.

"If you want to tell me you can. But if you don't I understand." he replies. I can feel his gaze but I don't want to look at him.

"It was my mom." I get out between clenched teeth.

He waits to see if I'll say anything else.

"She wants to talk to me."

He keeps waiting.

"My parents are coming over on Saturday..."

It's all I can get out. The pit of my stomach is starting to twist into a big knot. It makes me want to puke.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" he asks. It is the first time I look at him since I got the call. Looking at his face makes me want to cry and laugh at the same time. It's all Duncan can offer for comfort when it comes to my parents- to be there. I'm so grateful for it.

"Yeah." I whisper, my voice is starting to shake. A tear leaks out of the corner of my eye and trails down my face. Before it can reach my jaw, Duncan's finger stops it. "I'm tired. I need to sleep."

Duncan just nods his head and pulls the blankets over the both of us and wraps his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest and zone off into the land of dreams.

*On Saturday*

It is finally the day my parents are coming. I did no preperation to make the house look nice, I didn't even get dressed up fancy. I didn't care what they thought, so I didn't try.

I wore a beige see through sweater with a dark brown undershirt, black skinny jeans, and dark brown ankle boots. I pulled my hair into a side braid. And finally put on some dark brown eyeliner on the top of my eyelid.

Duncan on the other hand went all out. He wore a black button down shirt, black jeans, and black dressy shoes you only see at a funeral, church, or a wedding. He took out all peircings, hid his tattoos, and didn't style his mohawk. It looked weird, but it worked for him. It just looked like any other guys hair with little flecks of neon green.

"What's the occasion?" I ask.

"I'm meeting your parents." Poor thing was so nervous.

"So?"

"So? These are your _parents_." I roll my eyes. "These are the people I'm going to call my in-laws. I'm going to see them on holidays, and at our wedding, and when we have children. They are going to want to come over all the time! Especially since you are their only child. I don't want them hating me."

"First of all they aren't going to hate you. They are going to love you because they need to get in good with me. Also because you are an amazing guy that treats me right. Plus you haven't done anything to hurt me or to make them upset." But something in the back of my mind says, _He did cheat on you_. He's thinking it to, but we both don't say it. "Second of all, you have been think about our future?"

"Yeah..." he scratches the back of his head. The thought of him thinking about the future makes my heart leap. Not only does he want to marry me, but he wants children. It's not everyday a guy says these things.

"Can you tell me what it's like?"

"You know... We both go to college and get good jobs that we love to go to. Then I ask you to marry me and you say yes and spend a whole year being a bridezilla. But it'll be okay, because I love you. Then we have your idea of a perfect wedding and buy a bigger house, because we need room for the children. And after a couple of years of being married we have a couple of children and buy some family animals and live happy."

"I like that..." I say while a smile grows on my face. If that is our future then I want it more than ever. I walk over to him and plant a kiss on his lips when the door bell rings. Time for the show to start.

I lazily walk over to the door and open it. There stand my parents, looking more perfect than ever.

My dad stands tall wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans, with black sneakers. He was probably going for the casual look, but looked like he came back from the country club where he played golf with his friends and drank beer. I look alot like my father and acted a little like him. My father-David- had dark brown hair and light green eyes with olive tone skin. His face was defined with a tight jaw and detailed cheekbones. Everything about him screamed sharp, which was the exact opposite of him.

My father was more of the relaxed out of the two of my parents. He liked to have fun, but when it came down to it, he would be very professinal. He was laid back and never took things too seriously, always cracking a joke here and there. My mom on the other hand was nothing like this.

My mother was wearing a black pencil skirt, purple blouse, and black high heels. She had light blonde hair, black eyes, and a fair skin tone. I looked a little like my mother when she was younger and acted a lot like her-though I didn't like to admit it. Her face was more rounded. With big round eyes and rounded cheeks. Her lips plump, and her nose small. She screamed soft, which was far from her.

My mother was more serious. She was always professinal and never up for a joke. She took things way too seriously. You could never know if she was at work or at home hanging with her family. She was a perfectionist. She couldn't stand it if things didn't go her way. Basically, she was me.

"Hey." I greet before walking into the house.

My parents follow. Duncan waves hi to my parents. They smile and wave back.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Corcoran." he greets.

"Hello, Duncan." they say back in usion.

Duncan has never met my parents before, I was always strict about it. It's not like they were ever around to meet him anyway. But they did know about him. Probably more than they needed to.

I walk into the living room and sit. I take one of the seats meant for two people and duncan sits next to me. My parents sit on the full sized couch.

The living room was anything but cozy. The black curtains covered the windows so no outside light could come in. The only light that came out was from the lit fire stove. The room belonged to a Tim Burton movie. The chandelier was a gothic black and hung from the roof, looking as if it was about to fall and crash us at any moment. The walls were a deep red color, that matched the black rug. The couchs were a deep red. Everything in the room was either black or red. Red walls and couch. Black chandelier, curtains, and coffee table. The only thing that wasn't either of the colors was the fire.

The only people who fitted in the room was my mom and Duncan. Me and my dad stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Court..." my mom starts.

"What?" I spit out, giving her a glare.

"We need to talk... About what happened..."


	3. Seeing You Again

**Courtney's POV**

I stayed silent. Praying to god that anyone would start, as long as it wasn't me. Why should I start? Ugh! I hope that this is over with soon.

I look from my parents to Duncan. Oh, poor Duncan. He is so nervous. I would know because his eyes are just wandering all over the place, from the couch to the window. Or did he always do that? I wouldn't know the only place his eyes usually look are either my boobs or butt. Which thank god he is not looking at that now, because if so my dad would have killed him.

"So..." my father starts. Everyones eyes turn to him. He looks at all of us with a confused expression, "What?"

"Do you mind if I ask what's wrong? I'm kind of confused..." Duncan mumbles. My parents turn their heads toward him. They probably forgot he was even in the room.

"Why don't you tell him?" I gesture to my parents. "Seeing as you started it."

"Courtney..." my mother sighs.

"_Tell him._" I get out through gritted teeth.

"Fine, have it your way... At the beginning of freshman year, me and Courtney's father had to leave her alone for business reasons. We couldn't visit her due to our hectic scheduele. So we gave her a therapist to watch over her. But when she meet you we saw how- happy, she was so we took the therapist away. But we decided to give him back after you and Courtney broke up. We didn't think you guys would get back together after what had happened, but you guys did!" My mother finishes off with a smile.

I give her an irritated look, "That's not why I'm mad. Tell him the rest..."

"We were scared that she would committ suicide. We know Courtney-."

"You thought you knew me." I corrected.

"Well we thought we knew Courtney, so we took away all the blades in the house and the rope and hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Why did you think she would do such a thing?" Duncan asks.

"Because Courtney is very dramatic, she gets it from her mother!" my father says. My mother couldn't help but roll her eyes. I hate how much I'm like her.

"I'm mad at you, because you thought I was suicidal! Because you left me for three years of my life and come back only when my boyfriend cheats on me! And then you leave yet again!" I shout.

"You weren't complaining earlier when we were back." My mother fires back.

"I was depressed! I was too busy about complaining about other things. My parents are the least of my worries!"

"Well the important thing is that we are back now." My father tries to calm us all down, he had put his arm around mom and rubbed small circles in her shoulder while duncan had put his hand lightly on my knee. Not on my thigh, he was avoiding that place like a little kid avoids the deep end of the pool at a pool party. "We were hoping that you would let us have a more... Motherly/Fatherly relationship with you. Let us come back in your life. We want to get to know you better and be able to be around you. We both hate how distant you are."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left. Even when I was younger I was basically raised by Amma." I say.

"We were stupid for not being in your life more. But we want that to change. Starting now..." My father finishes. Both my parents look at me intently. Waiting for my decision. I can feel Duncan's stare too. But I didn't know what to say.

They have never really been there. Never showed up for any school plays or recitals. The only time they paid attention to me was when- well never. They were too caught up in their jobs. I'll admit that it was nice to think that I would finally have the parents that were there for me and that I would see them at my graduation smiling proudly as I accept my diploma but... Could I possibly forgive them for everything they have done?

I guess I was going to have to pull a Duncan and go with the flow. I would never know how this would work out if I said no.

"Fine, but we have to make some rules. The first thing you should know about me if you want to actually have a relationship with me is that I love rules. " I say.

"It's true. She does." Duncan chuckles.

"Anything you want, Angel." My father replies.

"If we are going to get to know each other better we have to start living together. So I want you guys to move in. We have to have family dinners, mostly because the rare times we've had them I actually had fun. Another rule is that Duncan can stay/come over anytime he wants. We also have to have movie nights, I've always wanted a movie night. Umm... I want you to be at my graduation. And other than that I really don't want anything else. Do we have that clear?"

"Of course!" My father smiles. "We actually kind of already moved in when you were out at school."

"What?" I gasp.

"Anyways, family dinners and movie nights sound great." My father continues.

"Of course."

"And Duncan you are allowed to come over anytime you like. You seem like a good boy, as long as you don't hurt my daughter again." My father scolds Duncan.

"Of course, sir." Duncan responds. I almost wanted to laugh at how serious he was.

"It is going to be nice getting to know you." My father smirks.

I look over at my mom, waiting for what she would say.

She gave me one last glance before she said throught tear-filled eyes, "Let's become a family again."

"Alright... After I get out of these clothes. I need to get into some sweats." I say before getting up and going to my room to change.

***The next day***

Last night was pretty fun. Duncan had stayed the night and we all had dinner. Pizza, thanks to Duncan's suggestion, and we all sat in the living room and watched "The Walking Dead".

My life was some what coming into place, lets just hope it'll just get better.


End file.
